


High School Sweethearts

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon, Child Abuse, Drama, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, No Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-24
Updated: 2004-10-24
Packaged: 2018-12-26 20:42:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: AU, a high school fic.  They think the know him, they all believe that they've got him pegged.  They are all sorely mistaken.  Justin is an outcast at St. James Academy â€”  just the way he likes it.  Shunned and ridiculed by his peers, Justin remains indifferent, and pours himself into his artwork.  However, things aren't as they seem; Justin's got his own secrets, some that could deeply affect the lives of others.  So, how will the appearance of a mysterious, hazel-eyed new student change Justin's life?  Fic ishopefullybetter than the summary.





	High School Sweethearts

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

**Smack.**

_Clang._

 

He gasps in pain as his back hits the cold, unforgiving metal of a locker. The combination lock digs into the small of his back, an angry purple bruise undoubtedly forming. Crying out in pain, he desperately struggles to fight back. Two beefy hands tightly grasp his shoulders, preventing any movement, as jagged nails dig deeper into his pale skin. 

 

A punch is landed to his stomach, causing his breath to catch in his throat. He coughs and sputters, only to feel the sharp pain of a slap to his face. He thinks they’re throwing insults at him, but he can’t be sure — the ringing in his ears seems to be overpowering all other sounds. A slight coppery liquid invades his taste buds. Now he’s vaguely aware of the blood trickling down his chin from a freshly split lip.

 

“That’ll teach you, faggot!” 

 

Cruel laughter reverberates off the walls, echoing down the corridor and embedding itself in his head. It is the same malicious cackle that haunts him day in and day out. Even in thought, and always in slumber. 

 

“Catch you later, _Taylor_.” The name is sneered, with extra emphasis, as if it brings a vile taste to his tormenter’s taste buds.

 

With a final kick to his right shin, Justin is left lying on the cold marble floor of St. James Academy. Moaning slightly, Justin collects his books, and indifferently heads to the bathroom to clean up, as if getting the shit beat out of him is an everyday occurrence. 

 

Which it is. 

 

Knowing that he was extremely late for sixth period, Justin hurries along, splashing water over his discolored face, not bothering to look in the mirror. He has no need to — Justin knows exactly what he would see in the mirror’s reflection: 

 

 

A tormented stranger.

* * *

Well? What do you think? I just randomly wrote it today. I know, it's _extremely_ short. It's meant to be, and other chapters will be longer. Promise. This is not my best work by far, but I’m trying out a new writing style. Anyways, let me know if I should continue. It’s going to be yet _another_ high school fic — hopefully my plot will be at least _slightly_ different from all the other high school stories in the _Queer as Folk_ fandom. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!


End file.
